Reminds Me
by swagiesuga
Summary: Aku ini pelupa akut. Jadi berjanjilah kalau aku lupa lagi, kau harus mengingatkan aku. Kalau aku tersesat lagi, kau harus menemukanku lagi./JIHAN FF/JisooxJeonghan/SVT FF/ ONESHOT


**Remind**

Aku memang pelupa akut. Kau tau itu kan? Aku selalu lupa dimana letak kacamataku, handphone, dompet dan barang-barang lainnya. Aku bahkan bisa lupa dimana aku menaruh tutup botol minum setelah meminum isinya beberapa teguk saja. Aku juga penghapal jalan yang buruk. Kau pasti masih ingat saat aku tersesat di komplek perumahanku sendiri. Tapi aku tak pernah takut, karena kau pasti akan menemukan semuanya. Kacamataku yang ternyata ada di kepalaku. Handphone yang tertinggal di meja nakas sebelah ranjangku. Dompet yang ikut masuk kedalam kantung belanja setelah berbelanja di minimarket. Tutup botol yang sebenarnya kugenggam. Dan juga aku yang tersesat, yang anehnya kau selalu tahu kalau aku pasti akan menunggumu datang menjemput di taman bermain.

Bisa dibilang aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk tentang segala hal. Termasuk setiap momen yang aku lewatkan bersamamu. Aku tak ingin melupakannya sungguh. Aku bahkan punya buku catatan khusus untuk menulis segala yang kau lakukan untukku -mungkin kenyataannya berbeda tapi kuanggap seperti itu. Kutuangkan semuanya kedalam cerita-cerita pendek yang tak pernah absen kukirimkan ke majalah remaja setiap minggunya. Aku hanya mencoba membagi ingatanku kepada orang lain agar suatu saat kau tak bisa mengingatkanku, masih orang lain yang akan menceritakannya padaku. Aku juga mencoba menulis lirik lagu. Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah mengingatnya semudah mengingat lirik lagu boygroup idolaku. Kuharap kau mau jadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan hasilnya.

.

.

.

.

Astaga... hari ini aku benar benar merasa bodoh. Aku salah membawa buku pelajaran. Semuanya. Termasuk seragam olahraga. Aku lupa kalau kemarin seragamku ku bawa pulang untuk dicuci. Dan yang paling parah, aku lupa mengucapkan ulang tahun untukmu! Demi apapun aku sudah menyiapkan kado sejak seminggu yang lalu dan menaruhnya di tasku. Kemudian aku tersesat lagi saat pulang ke rumah. Kau seperti biasanya menjemputku tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak berjalan ke arah taman bermain. Dan kau mencariku hingga sore. Setelah itu aku benar-benar lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat dan memberi kado untukmu!

Sekarang sudah larut malam. Aku tak mungkin datang ke rumahmu dan memberikan kado untukmu. Yang ada tidurmu akan terganggu. Uuggghh... untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa benar benar bodoh!

.

.

.

Appa membelikanku kamera pocket! Aku memegangnya seharian ini. Aku memfoto hampir semua yang aku lihat hehe. Kamarku, Appa, buku catatanku, sepeda, jalanan di depan rumah, pekarangan rumahku, semuanya. Aku juga mengambil fotomu saat tertidur di ruang tengah saat kita menonton emm... aku lupa tapi itu sangat seru! Karena hari ini kita tidak sekolah hari ini jadi aku di rumahmu. Tapi besok kita masuk sekolah. Kemarin juga. Ehm.. ah.. hari ini hari... tanggal merah!

Soal kado itu, aku bingung kenapa kamu bilang sudah menerimanya? Aku memang pelupa tapi untuk yang satu ini mana mungkin aku lupa! Oke.. aku lupa memberikannya di hari ulang tahunmu... maaf..

Oh, satu lagi. Kata Appa, besok eomma akan datang ke upacara kelulusan di sekolah! Yeay... aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak...

Apa kita akan terpisah jauh?

Apa aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi?

Apa kau akan terus mengingatku?

Ahaha... tidak mungkin, kau kan sangat pintar hehe

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu besok. Smeoga aku tidak lupa.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan aku berhenti kirim cerita pendek ke majalah. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan tulisanku. Banyak kata-kata yang susah untuk ditulis. Tulisanku juga jadi aneh pas dibaca. Untuk mengetik satu halaman saja aku menyerah. Pusing... hehe

Akhir akhir ini kamu sering datang ke rumahku. Aku menelponmu terlalu sering, ya? Maaf. Pasti kamu juga sibuk dengan jadwalmu kan? Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini jadi semakin ceroboh. Aku lupa dimana letak folder tempat menyimpan tugas kelompokku. Dan hari ini aku harus mengumpulkannya kepada guru yang ada di kampus. Untung kamu selalu mengcopy tugasku. Terimakasih!

Dan juga terimakasih sudah mengantar aku ke kampus bersama. Aku senang kita satu kampus. Yah... meski aku masih bingung kenapa kamu nolak kuliah di Seoul. Kamu kan pintar...

Hey, setelah kubaca ulang buku catatanku ini... aku benar-benar serius soal pertanyaanku.

Apa aku akan terus mengingatmu?

Kuharap jawabannya iya.

.

.

.

Nama : Hong Jisoo

Nama keren : Joshua, Josh

Tanggal lahir: 31Desember 1995.

Hobi : membaca, tidur, makan, bermain gitar dan bernyanyi.

Warna favorit : Biru, hitam, coklat dan pink.

Warna yang dibenci: Hijau

Anime favorit : One Piece, Naruto & Bleach.

Olahraga favorit: Football.

Bintang Favorit: Kelinci.

Panutan hidup: orantuanya

Penyanyi korea favorit: 2BiC

Kartun favorit: Adventure Time

Drama korea favorit : Rooftop Prince

Genre film : Horror

Penyanyi barat favorit : Chris Brown, Usher, Eminem & Tupac.

Youtuber favorit : Gabe Bondoc, AJ Rafael & Jeff Bernat.

Aktor korea favorit : Jang Donggun

Boygroup favorit : EXO

Jisoo itu lumayan tinggi. Sama sepertiku. Wajahnya seperti kucing. Manis dan berkharisma. Rambutnya bergelombang warna hitam legam. Matanya besar coklat seperti kucing. Kulit wajahnya bersih dan sedikit lebih gelap dari kulitku. Dia suka memakai kemeja kasual dan printed T-shirt.

Kamu selalu bilang kalau kamu adalah orang yang tenang dan sangat baik. Itu benar, kau selalu berbicara dengan lembut dan tidak suka selalu mengucapkan "Selamat Pagi" setiap harinya. Kadang kamu sangat malu untuk meminta tolong. Kamu selalu berpikiran positif dan suka tersenyum.

Kamu sangat pintar bahasa inggris. Dan kamu selalu bilang kalau British accents itu sangat seksi.

Kamu bisa masak dan sangat suka dengan ayam. Kamu juga suka makan, tapi kalau di suruh memilih antara makan atau musik. Kau pasti memilih musik. Karena musik adalah hidupmu. Kamu bisa bermain gitar dengan sangat baik, bahkan menulis beberapa lagu. Kamu juga pernah bilang ingin menyentuh hati setiap orang dengan suara dan lagumu.

Selesai! Satu halaman penuh tentang Hong Jisoo. Tetangga dan teman terbaikku. Aku benar-benar berjuang untuk menulis semuanya. Kalau begini aku yakin tidak akan lupa. Iya, kan? Ah, aku harus mengelap air mataku agar tidak mengotori halaman ini.

Jisoo-ya... aku takut. Aku sangat takut. Hari ini aku tersesat lagi saat pulang dari kampus sendirian tanpa kamu. Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Kata mereka, mereka itu temanku saat smp. Aku tidak ingat siapa mereka. Padahal mereka juga melihatkan foto aku bersama mereka.

Jisoo-ya... aku takut... Hari ini, kata teman-teman di kelas aku jarang masuk. Katanya aku juga sering tidak ikut latihan paduan suara.

Jisoo-ya... malam ini aku ingin memainkan lagu yang kamu ajarkan padaku dengan gitar. Aku tak sengaja menemukan catatan lagu yang kamu berikan. Tapi aku lupa kuncinya. Aku punya catatan kuncinya tapi, apa itu Am? Aku mencari di internet tapi rasanya aku belum pernah melihat Am...

Jisoo-ya.. bulan ini bulan april kan ? Aku harap iya... aku harap dokter itu bohong... buktinya aku masih ingat semua tentangmu kan? Iya kan? Aku berhasil menulis semua tentangmu. Aku hanya pelupa... kau tahu kan? Karena itu, sekarang aku akan lebih rajin menulis di buku ini. Biar dokter itu tidak berbohong lagi padaku.

Satu lagi, aku ingin bilang kalau aku suka padamu. Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan mengatakan ini.

.

.

.

Maaf karena melarangmu untuk masuk ke ruang tempat aku tidur. Maaf karena aku marah-marah tadi. Aku gak ngerti kenapa aku begitu. Aku cuma gak mau kamu ngeliat ruangan ini yang berantakan. Ada banyak kertas kecil warna-warni yang aku tempel disana-sini.

Kenapa sekarang mataku berair? Kenapa ini tidak bisa berhenti. Nanti tulisannya di bukuku jadi bercak bercak gak jelas.

Jisoo. Aku ingin bilang sesuatu yang penting. Ada coretan ditanganku agar aku ingat tapi selalu saja lupa. Besok aku akan mengatakannya padamu.

Aku menyukaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari hari sebelumnya, Pria berkemeja biru langit itu datang kembali kesini. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku yang sepertinya penuh dengan sticky notes warna-warni menyembul dari tepian buku. Ia menyapa perawat dengat senyum kucingnya yang manis sambil menanyakan sesuatu. Kemudian matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh perawatku. Pria itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh perawat tadi.

Angin mengacak-acak rambut hitam bergelombangnya saat pria berlari itu menuju salah satu bangku di dalam sebuah taman dengan beberapa pepohonan yang rindang. Dibangku itu ada seseorang yang tengah menutup matanya, menikmati angin sore yang menyapu pelan rambutnya yang jatuh diatas pundaknya.

" Jeonghan! "

Orang itu menoleh kearah pria yang memanggil namanya. Ada senyuman lega dari pria itu saat Jeonghan merespon panggilan darinya. Seakan-akan hal itu sangat langka terjadi. Walaupun ia tau respon selanjutnya tidak begitu baik.

" Maaf anda siapa ?"

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tempat Jeonghan duduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Jisoo, Hong Jisoo. _The Gentleman, tetangga dan teman baik dari Yoon Jeonghan._ ". Jisoo menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak.

Kemudian Jisoo memegang rambutnya sendiri. " _Rambut hitam bergelombang._ " Lalu kedua matanya." _Dengan mata coklat dan wajah seperti kucing._ " Dan yang terakhir Jisoo menunjuk ke arah kemeja yang ia pakai. " _Selalu memakai kemeja kasual atau printed T-shirt_ ". Jisoo sedikit menahan nafasnya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jeonghan.

"Te-tang-ga?". Mata Jeonghan mengerjap beberapa kali. " _Apa itu?_ " tanya Jeonghan dengan nada sepolos anak kecil. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya saat dua kata remeh itu keluar. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Karena sehari sebelumnya Jeonghan akan tersenyum setelah Jisoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tetangga itu-" Jisoo membuka buku yang ia bawa sesadari tadi. Dibukanya halaman yang bergambar dua rumah dengan satu gambar orang disetiap rumahnya. "Ini rumahku. Dan ini rumah Jeonghan. Berdekatan."

"Ah... begitu ya?". Tangan Jeonghan bergerak menyentuh buku itu. Membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada disana. Ada banyak tulisan, gambar, juga foto yang ditempel di hampir setiap halaman. Jisoo menatap Jeonghan yang sedikit tersenyum. Kedua matanya mulai terasa perih.

"Ini siapa?". Pertanyaan Jeonghan membuyarkan fokus Jisoo.

" Ah.. ini- ini aku. Kita menonton film bersama dirumahku dan aku tertidur"

' _Seharusnya aku tidak tertidur saat itu_ '

"Kalau yang ini?"

Jisoo menjawab tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Jeonghan. Seakan ia tau apa yang akan ditanyakan kepadanya. " ini foto kita saat upacara kelulusan"

" Waah... banyak orang yang ada disini semuanya mirip dengan Jisoo, ya!" Ujar Jeonghan dengan mata berbinar, membuka halaman dengan satu foto ditengahnya. Foto sebuah lengan dengan tulisan diatasnya.

"Eh? Tangan ini sama dengan tanganku -ada apa Jisoo-ya?"

Tiba-tiba Jisoo memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jeonghan. Terdengar suara isakan kecil yang mati-matian Jisoo tahan agar tidak terdengar oleh Jeonghan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar karena itu.

Jeonghan yang tadi agak terkejut mulai menyadari sesuatu. Diusapnya punggung Jisoo dengan lembut. " Shh... maaf, maafkan aku ya. Jangan menangis"

Angin sore kembali menyapa keduanya. Lalu pergi, membawa sebagian kecil potongan yang hilang.

 _ **"Jeonghan! Kamu dimana! Jeonghan!"**_

 _ **" Jisoo-ya! Aku disini!". Dari jauh terlihat Jeonghan sedang duduk diatas ayunan dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jisoo.**_

 _ **" Astaga... kenapa kamu bisa tersesat lagi?" Ucap Jisoo sambil berlari kecil ke arah Jeonghan.**_

 _ **"Hehe... maaf Jisoo-ya~ Tapi kamu bisa menemukanku kan ?"**_

 _ **"Ya ampun... sudah berapa kali kubilang pakai peta yang ada handphonemu"**_

 _ **" Handphoneku hilang!"**_

 _ **"Kalau aku menemukan handphonemu di kantung jas sekolahmu. Akan kubunuh kau, Yoon Jeonghan"**_

 _ **" Wah! Ada! Kau bisa sulap ya Jisoo?-awh.. sakit...". Jeonghan sedikit meringis saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri.**_

 _ **"Ada apa? Kakimu sakit?"**_

 _ **"Iya... aku terjatuh saat mencari taman bermain."**_

 _ **Jisoo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jeonghan dan menawarkan punggungnya."Naiklah, ayo cepat!"**_

 _ **Dengan senyum lebar, Jeonghan menaiki punggung Jisoo dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jisoo**_

 _ **"Jisoo-ya"ujar Jeonghan setelah mereka berjalan beberapa langkah.**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **"Kau harus berjanji."**_

 _ **"Tentang?"**_

 _ **"Kalau aku lupa lagi, kau harus mengingatkan aku. Kalau aku tersesat lagi, kau harus menemukanku lagi"**_

 _ **"Hey, janji aneh apa itu?"**_

 _ **"Sudah bilang saja iya! Ayo bilang iya! Ayo!" Jeonghan mengacak-acak rambut Jisoo dengan tangan kanannya.**_

 _ **"Aduuh aduh! Iya iya! Aku berjanji! Puas?"**_

 _ **"Terimakasih Jisoo-ya~~"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'**_ _Seperti janjiku, aku akan mengingatkanmu setiap hari dan akan menemukanmu, meski kau tersesat di ujung dunia sekalipun. Karena aku menyukaimu, Yoon Jeonghan'_

-FIN-

Halo! balik lagi dengan ff JiHan angst...

Hampir semua ffku kok angst/hurt ya? *lol*

Ehmm... kalo ada yang merasa agak janggal dengan gaya penulisan yang gak konsisten di ff ini. Itu sengaja kok hehe... orang yg kena demensia salah satu gejalanya semakin lama semakin sulit untuk memilih kata kata. Contohnya kaya Dosen = guru yang ada di kampus. Gitu sih kata om gugel 😂

Lastly, mind to review ? :)


End file.
